lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Movesets (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Movesets for all of Trigger Happy the Gremlin's characters in LEGO Megaverse: Ultimate. Venture Robert Jacob * Specials ** B: Robert pulls out a Pistol and shoots a bolt forward. Goes a longer distance than any of the Links' arrows, but deals less damage and has a higher knock-back. ** Side B: Robert spins around and tosses a Poisonous Potion forward. The bottle itself deals a small amount of damage and knock-back, but the poison is a lasting effect, dealing 1 damage each second for half a minute. ** Up B: Robert equips a glider and flies upward using pyrotechnics, then drifts down steadily. Deals no damage. ** Down B: Robert places a lit Acetone Peroxide bomb down, which detonates if struck or left alone for ten seconds. The explosion has high damage and knock-back, but has an extremely short range. ** Final Smash: An Underworld Portal appears in the center of the stage. Suddenly Underworld dwellers come out of the portal, attacking one character each, and disappearing after 10 seconds. The Espouse shoots exploding fireballs. The Undead Labman attacks with their Golden Gladius. Decayer Skeletons attack with Boulder Blades that provide the Decomposition effect, which is like the Poison Potion, except deadlier, dealing 3 damage every half second. The normal Shooter fires from a distance with their rifle. The Extinction emits weaker, but quicker, fireballs. The Multer deals no damage, but is irritatingly large and tries to shove opponents off of the stage. Lastly, Wyveslenders teleport around and attack instantly, before fading away. * Standard Moves ** A – Robert stabs a diamond blade. ** AAA – Robert swings a diamond blade and kicks. ** A Left/Right - Robert swings his blade. ** A Dash - Robert rams forward. ** A Up - Robert slashes his blade above his head. A Down - Robert thrusts his blade forward. * Smash Left/Right - Robert pulls out a Gatling Dispenser and shoots multiple highly damaging bullets quickly, then an exploding fireball. * Smash Up - Robert holds a Piston above him and activates it, causing it to shove anyone above it up. * Smash Down - Two pyrotechnics activate all around him, then they shoot up and explode. WWIII Douglas Artur * Specials ** B: Artur fires out a harmful strand of Psychokinetic energy. The strand can only be fired for five seconds before needing to cool down for two more seconds. ** Side B: Artur psychokinetically pulls the opponent towards him. For a second once they are in front of him, Artur is able to perform a powerful Scimitar slice. Once the opponent has been pulled in, you also have the option of pressing B to shove the opponent away. This deals no damage, but a large amount of knockback and can mess up an opponent near a ledge. You can also use this attack on projectiles to propel them back where they came from. ** Up B: Artur performs a fearsome spin attack with his Scimitar, causing a ton of damage and knockback. This attack has extremely poor recovery, however, and though it has great strength it will render Artur powerless for a brief second once he hits the ground. ** Down B: Artur generates a forcefield around him, making him immune to any forms of damage or knockback. However, the attack overheats after five seconds, rendering him unconscious for ten seconds. ** Final Smash: Artur performs an extremely large upward attack with his Scimitar in an attempt to attack as many opponents as possible. Once the opponent(s) have been attacked, they are launched upward, and time slows, with a reticule appearing over them, as an offscreen Morum Gunship fires at all of them, dealing 56 damage if they are caught. * Standard Moves ** A – Artur does a diagonal Scimitar slice. ** AAA – Two diagonal Scimitar stabs, and a strong kinetic blast. ** A Left/Right- Artur swings his Scimitar. ** A Dash- Artur jabs his Scimitar violently. ** A Up- Artur swings his Scimitar overhead. ** A Down- Artur slides forward, damaging the opponent if hit. * Smash Left/Right- Artur slices in the shape of a "+" sign with his Scimitar. * Smash Up- Artur jumps and thrusts his Scimitar into the ground. * Smash Down- Artur stabs his Scimitar into the ground. Upland Bosky Leader * Special ** B: Bosky spits a ball of plasma. This special can be charged to make a larger ball. ** Side B: Bosky charges in the direction the analog stick is held. ** Up B: Bosky launches up. This can damage opponents, as his horns are straight up whenever he does this special. ** Down B: Bosky belly-flops, crushing the opponent under his abdomen. ** Final Smash: Bosky flies above the stage, then lands horns-down, causing a massive shock-wave that instantly KO's anyone caught in it. * Standard Moves ** A: Bosky swings his claws at the opponent. ** AAA: Bosky lashes out twice, then tears at them with his teeth. ** A Left/Right: Bosky jabs his horns. ** A Dash: Bosky bends over and bites. ** A Up - Bosky flies up and dives. ** A Down: Bosky pounds his body on the ground. Peter Pan * Specials ** B: Peter places one Bulletshooter on the ground. The Bulletshooter fires one shot every 1.5 seconds, aiming at whichever opponent is closest. The bullets travel at a great speed, and if Peter places two Bulletshooters next to eachother, they will turn into a Double Bullet, firing two shots every 2 seconds. The bullets deal about 8 damage per round. ** Side B: Peter places a Boxer Foxer. This Defense delivers fast and strong punches to opponents directly in front or behind it. In order for it to land the attack, an opponent must be directly next to it, so it can be hard to deal a hit. However, it delivers three strong hits, with each blow dealing 20 damage and great knockback, possibly dealing a KO to opponents. ** Up B: Peter pulls out a Banga-Explosive, which detonates on contact. This gives Peter a great recovery attack which deals 15 damage to opponents, but also deals 10 damage to Peter. ** Down B: Peter places an Agent Devour. Agent Devour can bite opponents from the front or back, dealing 40 damage per bite. However, Devour has extremely limited range, and can easily be jumped over. ** Final Smash: Peter gives every defense onstage Steroids, causing every defense to use a super move. The Agent Devour sucks in opponents from far away, the Bulletshooter dons an Adrian Helmet and fires 60 rapid bullets forward (Double Bullet does the same, but throws a huge grenade at the end), and the Boxer Foxer swiftly punches in every direction around it for 5 seconds. Anyone caught in these attacks will most likely be KO’ed, and Peter will smile if anyone is KO’ed. If nobody is, then he yells and gets back into the fight. Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Miscellaneous